The Creepypasta Universe Wiki:Manual of Style
As with most informative encyclopedias, we strive to include the most accurate, informative, and well cited information. That being said, we introduce: The Manual of Style! This page will guide you through how to format articles, and how things are generally run. Grammar and Spelling Articles need to be correctly spelled in American English or British English, but the article doesn't need to be both british and american - many will find it irritating to see one instance of the word "color" spelled "colour" and find another under the american spelling in the same article. Spelling needs to be consistent across the article. Canadian and Australian English are out to avoid excessive inconsistency. That being said, articles should not anglicize or americize things that are originally in one or the other. If you see something such as "The Tale of Pearl Harbour" in a story, you should consider it a typo. On the other hand, "The color of the TARDIS" is also a typo. All articles must follow forward with their origin for the sake of consistency. That being said, there is no need for unnecessary description - get to the point. Slenderman doesn't need described as "a faceless man, who is taller than the highest trees." "A tall, faceless man" works just as well. Also, every section needs split into paragraphs. It's almost impossible to read a wall-of-text, and no one wants to do it. All this being said, also attempt to avoid making the phrasing awkward. This makes the reader stumble. Be sure to read any edits you do or articles you contribute to yourself aloud. What flowed off the tongue the easiest? Headers and Leads Leads are required. For every section, there must be a new section headline. "Trivia" should be under its own section, not intermixed with "Plot" or "Background." That being said, there are subplots and other things needing considered. For example, a canonical plot line doesn't need its own section - it needs subsectioned to "Plot." Image Use This wiki very much encourages the use of images on articles for documentary purposes. Mark-Up Please use the following nomenclature when posting images: as in Do not use image:Smile.jpg -- even though it will work, using "File" makes the site easier to maintain and reduces server load, as "image" just redirects to "file." Disallowed Images Images that should not be used in any articles include: Fanart (unless permitted or used on the original article), ms paint pictures, or pictures with text laid over the article. Fiction vs Nonfiction: Which is acceptable? All stories and articles are to be considered fiction even if otherwise stated. That being said, articles need to refer to in-universe events in-universe. This allows for best information for each lore. It doesn't spoil the story or its canon. Infoboxes Infoboxes are meant to be somewhat more easier to use than other wikis, with the default infobox being the character infobox for character articles. That being said, the infobox templates are there for a reason. Use them, please. Category:Site Policies